Fighting Fear
by Phantom's Dreams
Summary: Harry is severely abused and left for dead by the Dursleys. Snape is the only one who can save him both from the Dursleys and Harry's own problems... If he wants to that is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry didn't know how much more he could take before he broke. He shifted on the floor trying to get comfortable while attempting to stifle his moans of pain. His uncle had gotten him good this time for "scaring poor Dudley-kins." Harry snorted at the thought that Dudley could have been scared of him. He swallowed another moan at the pain from his brief bout of laughter. He curled up a little tighter trying to relieve some of the pain in his stomach where Vernon had kicked him only to wince at what he was sure were broken ribs from the beating he had just gotten and from where he had slammed into the shelves of his old cupboard.

He took the most shallow breaths he could to limit his pain and tried to ignore the darkness that seemed to be creeping up on him. He felt almost breathless with the fear of being back in the too small cupboard.

_ If only I could get to my wand,_ he thought desperately, _I could get help, I could get out of here!_

"Please," he whispered brokenly, "Please someone help me."

SSSSSSSSS

Severus Snape was nearly spitting with fury as the wards to the Dursley house went off for the third time this month. He was in the middle of trying to create a new potion that would allow the drinker to see any manner of Dark curses and the potion was at a crucial point. Going to save the Potter brat from his skinned knee would effectively ruin the potion right when he thought he had a major breakthrough in the formula. Surely the idiot Gryffindor could wait a few days while he finished up, after all how much trouble could Potter get into in a warded house? He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the blaring alarm, surely it had someone else it could go bother. Severus managed a couple of seconds before he couldn't take the sound of the alarm any longer. He furiously put out the fire with a wave of his wand and stormed out of his private rooms at Hogwarts, barely remembering to transfigure his clothes into something more Muggle appropriate.

_ If this is an attempt by Potter to gain even more sympathy and pain, I will take it out of his arrogant hide. _His lips held in a snarl, he Aparated to Privet Drive and strode up to the door taking a moment to make sure he wasn't noticed. Snape didn't bother to knock on the door and just walked straight in after saying a simple Alohomora. Once inside the house he cast a small sleeping spell at the rooms he could hear thunderous snoring coming from to make sure the Dursleys wouldn't wake up.

Snape went upstairs with a scowl on his face and refrained from commenting aloud on the sounds coming from two separate rooms. He passed the first two doors and briefly looked in on the third room to see it was a bathroom. The only other door on this floor had a series of locks on the outside of the door and a cat flap at the bottom. Snape frowned as he walked into the room only to find it empty. All it contained was a cot and an old rickety desk. He strode back downstairs and searched through the house trying to find the brat.

"Potter?" he called. "Potter! I insist you come out immediately!" Snape looked around as if expecting Potter to jump out from under his Invisibility Cloak and snarled when he didn't. Just when he was about to give up and wake the Dursleys so he could find out where Potter was hiding he heard the smallest of moans, "Professor? Prof-" Snape then heard a weak cough. He looked incredulously at the cupboard door where he heard Potter's voice come from. He unlatched the lock and opened the door not knowing what to expect.

"Potter?!" he gasped in surprise, "What in Merlin's name did you do to yourself? Jump off a building to see if gravity still applies to you?"

Harry Potter looked to be on the edge of death, only the most tenuous of strands holding him here on Earth. Snape couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the battered _thing_ in front of him for surely this could not be the arrogant, rule-breaking, son of his childhood tormentor lying in front of him on a baby's mattress. He doubted the thing was even human until one more plea fell from its lips,

"_Please._"

Well this is the end of chapter one for my first ever fanfic! I will try to update on a regular basis (I'm thinking once a week... maybe.) and since I am new to writing fan fiction I would appreciate any constructive criticism you have to offer!


	2. Chapter 2

_Shit. _Was the first thought Snape had once he realized that, yes the boy wonder was on his deathbed once again. And once again, Snape was the only one around to save the idiotic boy-in-tights. With a flick of his wand, Snape levitated the boy out of his cupboard and with a firm grip, apparated Potter directly into his private quarters.

HPHPHPHPHP

Pain was Harry's defining word. It was the only thing he understood. Pain was his boundary and all he could bring himself to be. A dark shadow moved around him and he groaned. He wasn't sure he could take another beating. He didn't even thing his accidental magic could save him now. All he could hope is that the Dursleys would let him get help soon. Harry was just about to plead again for help when he felt a sudden grip on his arm. He had time for one small gasp before he felt the familiar squeeze of apparation. As the world faded from around him, he had time to notice a warm fire and the sneering face of his least favorite professor.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape none too gently laid Potter on his couch before turning to his potions cupboard and taking out the necessary potions to heal the worst of Potter's injuries. When he walked back over to Potter he noticed that the brat had fainted on him. _What use is our only hope if he can't even stand a little pain?Our world is going to go down in flames if this is the limit of what Potter can endure._

"You are a sad joke of a hope Mr. Potter. I imagine you will meet much the same ending as your useless bully of a father." Snape growled at the unconscious boy.

He sighed and set to work on Potter, spelling the necessary potions into his stomach and setting aside the ones he would need for later. Snape settled back into his favorite leather wing-backed chair with a book on advanced potion theory and a bottle of red ink and quill to correct all the ill-conceived notions no doubt contained within. _This will be one long night. Once again Potter encroaches on what would have been a productive night. _

It took Potter three chapters of the worst potion theories Snape had ever read to wake up.

"Professor?" He croaked, "Where am I?"

"Obviously your powers of observation are as lacking as ever otherwise you would have realized you are in my personal rooms. Why else would you be ensconced on my couch?" Snape said with a raised eyebrow. Snape set down his book and walked over to the couch. "Drink these." He ordered.

Harry drank the potions down before letting his head fall back to the couch. His eyes started closing again almost immediately even as he fought to keep them open so he could find out more about why he was with _Snape_ of all people. He last thought before he lost the battle with sleep was that he had left one Hell for another.

Snape couldn't help but growl at Potter's lack of will to stay conscious long enough to figure out his situation. _I do not like it at all the the boy has no means to survive. If he is truly our last hope against the Dark Lord he will need the type of training Dumbledore refuses to give him. _

Snape nodded to himself, _I will have to make him strong and since no one else seems willing to use the necessary methods to do so the job falls down to me._ With one last sneer, Snape settled back in his chair and started planning the 'lessons' Potter would have to go through. That last thought was enough to give Snape a smirk, _Yes. I will train the boy, but that does not mean I can't give him a lesson in humility as well. After all, what use is a hero who only thinks of himself, who cares nothing for the plights of others and who cannot even follow _some _of the rules._ _What use indeed._

There you have it, chapter 2! Sorry about the delay in updating, I'm trying to find a good balance between work, school, and family obligations.

Thanks to everyone who left reviews as well as those who followed or favorited my story!


End file.
